Their Story: Soundtrack Included
by DoTheImpossible
Summary: The story of Rory and Tristan from beginning to end. Full summary inside. Check out my profile for polls!
1. Polyamorous

Title: Their Story: Soundtrack Included

Rating: M

Pairing: Tristan/Rory

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.

Summary: This story is about the things that Tristan and Rory go through to reach the end and how at first they fight each other, but at the end the outcome was unexpected to many.

AN: Each chapter has an accompanying song; it either shows what the character (Rory or Tristan) is feeling or it's based off the chapter.

The story takes place in Chilton…it starts off on Rory's first day. As you read you will see that the characters aren't exactly as they were on the show.

Read and Enjoy…and REVIEW!!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Polyamorous- adj- pertaining to participation in multiple and simultaneous sexual relationships.**

_The day has come to an end_

_  
The sun is over my head_

_  
My polyamorous friend_

_  
You got me in a mess of trouble again_

Ever so slowly he began to open his eyes. Having the sun shining brightly in his room, he regrets not having pulled close the dark, thick curtains the night before.

He carelessly throws his right arm over his eyes; shielding them from the cruel sun, as his left arm flings across the other side of his bed.

"Hmff," he hears a muffled grunt from the left side of the bed.

Slightly lifting his head towards the direction of where the muffled noise came from, it takes him a few moments to try and register who the naked girl lying next to him is. Giving up because his brain couldn't possibly, properly function this early in the morning, he rolls towards the nameless girl and removes the loose strands of hairs from her neck.

He then descends to the crook of her neck and massages her tender skin with hot, open-mouth kisses.

"Mm…" the girl moaned as she emerged from her slumber.

Tristan made his move and settled between the girls legs. As he moved on top of her, he started to rub his fully erect cock up and down between her slits that were already drenched with her juices from last nights activities.

"Oh Tristan," he heard her sigh.

He started to press harder. She whimpered as she felt the full force and hardness of his thick cock.

The girl had nearly cried out loud when Tristan had forced his massive dick into her hot heat.

"How's it feel," he growled into her ear as he pounded into her with rhythm.

She loudly moaned, "Fuck!"

He continued to rock back and forth as he watched his cock disappear into her cunt and emerge coated with her wetness. He then felt the girl's soft hands grab at his butt and pull him onto her as their bodies started to rock in unison.

Their moans and groans became muffled as their mouths joined and their tongues seeking ultimate control. But it wasn't long until they broke away due to them nearing their climax.

"Oh baby, harder, please," he barely heard her pant.

Tristan grunted as his pace quickened; the muscles in his butt stiffened as he thrust long and hard and deep.

The girl was moaning louder now, but then suddenly he lifted up and she screamed out in ecstasy as her climax ripped through her. Tristan's was quick to follow.

That's one way of waking up in the morning.

_So_

_  
Just when you think that you're all right_

_  
I'm crawling out from the inside_

_  
I never hurt anyone_

_  
I never listen at all_

* * *

Later that morning, Tristan was casually making his way into Chilton Preparatory alone. He briefly debated on whether or not he should stop at his locker and get his history textbook for his first period class, but in the end he decided not to; he was already twenty minutes late, he figured he wouldn't be doing much work anyway.

Arriving at his history classroom, he placed his hand on the doorknob, turned and pulled it open.

"Mr. Dugrey, it truly is a pleasure for you to join us," his teacher said unfazed as he had to stop his lesson.

He smirked, "Well you know me, Remy, I breathe to please."

"Mmhm, I'm sure you do," Mr. Remy told him, "Now if you don't mind taking your seat, I would like to continue with my lesson."

"Nope, I don't mind," he said with his smirk still on his lips. He began to make his way towards the back of the room where his seat was, but stopped in his tracks after noticing something.

"We have a new student?" he asked the question directed to no one specifically.

"Obviously, seeing as how you haven't seen me before," the new girl replied looking up from her notes.

"If you weren't late you wouldn't have missed when I introduced her to the class," the teacher said, "Her name is Rory."

"Are you sure?" he asked skeptically, "She looks like a Mary to me."

At that the class snickered.

Looking down at her, he saw her shifting uncomfortably, 'Definitely a Mary,' he thought to himself.

Mr. Remy sighed as his patience was wearing thin, "Mr. Dugrey, your seat," he instructed.

He gave the brunette with gorgeous blue eyes a wink as he walked past her and towards his seat.

"Hey Blondie," he heard her call out for him. Both shocked and impressed, he turned to face her, "What's your name?"

"He smirked, "Tristan…or God."

It was Rory's turn to smirk, "Really?" she asked innocently, "Because you just looked like a fool to me." With a wink of her own she faced the front of the room as the class got their laughs in.

Mr. Remy broadly smiled, "God, I think _now_ is the perfect time for you to take your seat."

And that's what he did…he took his seat.

_They've come to get me again_

_  
The cloud is over my head_

_  
My polyamorous friend_

_  
You got me in a mess of trouble again

* * *

_

The bell finally rang, signaling the end of first period; only eight more to go. Tristan was quick to follow the Mary out so that he can "talk" to her, but as soon as he stepped foot outside the classroom into the already busy hallway, he was bombarded by a cheery blonde.

"Hey sexy," she cooed as she grabbed and placed him against a row of nearby lockers.

"Um…hi," he said a bit distracted; he wanted to see where the new girl had went. Seeing that it was hopeless, he focused on the girl in front of him. It took him a few moments to realize who she was.

"So, last night was great…and so was this morning," she smirked.

"Yes," he brushed his lips against her, teasing her, "Yes it was."

He lingered on her soft lips until her heard a girl's name being called out. "Jessica!" he turned to his left to see a group of giggling girls getting the attention of the blonde pressed against me.

That's what her name is!

"I'll see you around," he easily told her.

"Oh you definitely will," she said in a sultry tone before pushing off of him and making her way towards her friends that were waiting for her; she didn't forget to give her hips extra sway.

After hearing the late bell ring, he remembered that he was still in school so he made his way to his second period English class.

He entered the classroom and was thrilled to see that Mr. Medina was not there yet. Today was his lucky day; he got laid and avoided another detention.

He greeted his friends and sent the ladies a wink as he made his way to the middle of the rows and columns of desks where his seat was.

He smirked, "You're in my seat, Mary."

She looked up from the book she was reading and with her big, blue eyes looked up at him, "So?" It seemed as if she didn't want to be bothered.

"It's my seat," he said stating that piece of information as if it were obvious. At this point most of the class was intrigued with the couple's conversation probably because half of them saw what had taken place during first period so they wanted to see the continuation.

"We have assigned seats in this class?"

"No, but--"

She cut him off, "Look there's one up there then," she pointed to the empty desk.

After following to where her finger was pointing to with his eyes, he looked back at her and simply stated, "I don't like the front." This girl had some nerve.

She smirked, "Well then I guess you better start getting to class on time."

"New girl: two, Tristan: zero," he heard a smartass say, causing the class to laugh.

Tristan was about to retaliate, but just as he opened his mouth, Mr. Medina walked in. Seeing Tristan standing he grinned, "Ah, Mr. Dugrey, it seems as if you'll be gracing me with your presences in the front row today; it's truly a pleasure."

"He breathes to please," Rory smiled as she looked up at Tristan's glaring eyes.

"So I've heard," Mr. Medina said, "Tristan please sit down—So, you must be Lorelai," he addressed Rory after reading the newly printed attendants sheet.

"I like to go by Rory," she politely replied.

"Alright then, Rory, welcome to British Literature."

Rory just smiled. She then saw the Blonde in the front row turn around and look at her.

'Welcome, Mary," he thought with an evil grin on his face.

Tristan was going to have fun with this one.

_Just stay away from the white light_

_  
I'd say your worst side's your best side_

_  
I never hurt anyone_

_  
I never listen at all_

_  
Let's go_

* * *

AN: My second fic. Please REVIEW!!


	2. Say All I Need

AN: Oh My God!! I was shocked by all of the positive feedback that I received for the first chapter! I just wanted to thank everyone and hopefully this chapter will not disappoint…and if it does, have no fear, it will be getting more interesting…much more!!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Do you know where your heart is?_

_  
Do you think you can find it?_

_  
Or did you trade it for something_

_  
Somewhere better just to have it?_

_  
Do you know where your love is?_

_  
Do you think that you lost it?_

_  
You felt it so strong, but_

_  
Nothing's turned out how you wanted_

He gently leaned down and placed a soft, tender kiss on her waiting lips.

"How was your first day at that preppy school of yours," Dean asked his girlfriend as they walked away from the bus stop and towards Luke's.

"It wasn't bad, I actually liked it," she honestly replied looking up at him and giving him a smile.

"Do you like it more than Stars Hollow High?"

"Honestly?"

"Yeah."

"I do," she told him, "Chilton is challenging me so much more."

"I still can't believe you left me to go to some stuck-up rich school," Dean told her with a smile, but Rory knew he meant for it to be condescending.

"Well start believing it," was all she told him before pushing open the door to Luke's diner. Spotting her mother at the counter she made her way to her with a smile.

"Hey mom."

"Oh my daughter!' she screamed as she dramatically wrapped her arms around Rory, "You're alive!"

"Mom," Rory rolled her eyes at her mother's crazy antics.

"You've survived your first day at hell," she announced as if she were broadcasting the days breaking news. Sticking an invisible microphone in her daughters face, she asked, "How do you feel?"

"Pretty good," Rory played along, "it wasn't as hot as I thought it was going to be; it was actually pretty cooled."

"I see, I see," Lorelai continued, nodding her head.

"Lorelai, enough," Luke said from his place behind the counter. Turning to Rory he asked, "Burger, fries, coffee?'

"Yes, yes, and yes!"

"Coming right up."

"Jees," Lorelai said with wide eyes, maybe I should go to hell and back and so that I might get some coffee without having to beg the plaid man for some."

"You can try," Rory told her and then she remembered that Dean was hovering over her. Plastering on a smile she asked him, "So what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"I don't know, I was actually wondering if you wanted to hang out," he shrugged.

Trying not to sound annoyed she replied, "believe it or not, I have a ton of homework to do--"

"But today was your first day," he tried to argue.

"Yeah, but school started a month ago so that means I'm behind everyone," she explained to him.

"Oh right, I almost forgot," Dean rolled his eyes, "I mean why would you want to spend time with your boyfriend, when you have homework to do."

"I don't need your sarcasm right now," Rory told him defensively.

_Well, bless my soul_

_  
You're a lonely soul_

_  
Cause you won't let go_

_  
Of anything you hold_

Well, all I need

_  
Is the air I breathe_

_  
And a place to rest_

_  
My head_

"I think you were around those Chilton kids for too long because you have a stuck-up attitude that _I_ don't need," he shot back.

"Good for you then; I guess you can leave," she told him unfazed.

In a manly attitude he told her, "I don't need to leave."

"Goodbye Dean," Luke said in a stern voice as he came and stood in front of the counter by the arguing couple his arms were folded across his chest.

With a final scoff and a look, Dean was out the diner.

With concerned eyes, Lorelai looked at her daughter, "You alright kid?"

"Yeah, I just don't understand why he has to act that way."

"I don't know, Sweetie, but if you want to find out, you have to go talk to him."

"I know, but I'm not talking to him right now," Rory said as she got comfortable in the stool next to her mother. "For now, I eat," she told her as Luke put a plate full of food and a cup of hot, steamy coffee in front of her.

_Do you know what your fate is?_

_  
And are you trying to shake it?_

_  
You're doing your best and_

_  
Your best look_

_  
You're praying that you make it_

* * *

"Hey Mary," she heard the annoying voice of the insufferable idiot the following morning at school while she was at her locker.

"I knew today was going to be a bad day," she muttered as she put her math book away and retrieved her history book for her first period.

"Oh you look sad," she stated with a grin as he looked at her.

"Now why would I be sad?" she asked facing him once she shut her locker.

"Honestly, I do not know," he said feigning seriousness, "I mean I'm here, so you should be out-of-this-world thrilled."

"Do you really believe that?"

_Well, bless my soul_

_  
You're a lonely soul_

_  
Cause you won't let go_

_  
Of anything you hold_

Well, all I need

_  
Is the air I breathe_

_  
And a place to rest_

_  
My head_

I said I all I need

_  
Is the air I breathe_

_  
And a place to rest_

_  
My head_

"Of course, let me prove it to tonight; you'll have the time of your life," he told her with a smile.

"Sorry, but luckily I have a boyfriend," he told her trying to get around him.

"Oh you see, now I feel bad," he said to her although he wasn't feeling a bit sorry.

Confused, she asked, "You do?"

"Yeah, the poor guy will soon come to find out that you longer want him, instead you are going to be wanting me," he informed her with a cocky smirk.

"Why did you have to say that? Now_ I_ feel bad," she shook her head at him as she patted his shoulder.

"Aw, why Mary?"

"Because you have to be stupid to think that I would ever want to be with you, ever."

His smirk only grew as he took a few steps towards her; standing centimeters away, "Believe me when I say that that will change."

Stepping away he gave her a wink before turning around and heading towards their first period class.

She wanted to see him try.

_Do you think you can find it?_

_  
Do you think you can find it?_

_  
Do you think you can find it?_

_  
Better than you had it_

_  
Do you think you can find it?_

_  
Do you think you can find it?_

_  
Do you think you can find it?_

_  
Yeah, better than you had it (Better than you had it)_

I said I all I need

_  
Is the air I breathe_

_  
And a place to rest_

_  
My head_

I said I all I need

_  
Is the air I breathe_

_  
And a place to rest_

_  
My head_

Whenever the end is

_  
Do you think you can see it?_

_  
Well, until you get there_

_  
Go on, go ahead and scream it_

_  
Just say it_

* * *

AN: Although it might seem as if nothing really happened in this chapter I just needed to introduce Rory, just like I introduced Tristan in the last chapter.

So I hope you all enjoyed and please keep the amazing reviews coming!!

Song: "Say (All I Need)" by One Republic


	3. My Way

Chapter 3

_**So you grew up in a town where everybody's all the same.  
Like a city full of zombies going by the same name.  
Saying "Eat this", "Wear that," Think ya know just where it's at,  
when everybody's just alike, Now tell me how you deal with that!  
This much is true, So here's the finger let me say it.**_

If someone had said that Tristan Dugrey had the perfect life, Tristan would have to agree.

What more can a teenage boy ask for?

He had good-looks, great personality, money, the body of a God, and any girl he wanted…well, almost any girl. But Tristan wasn't worried because that was going to change soon.

He was having difficulty with the new girl; Mary was being stubborn. But because of the English project that they were being assigned, Tristan had the perfect opportunity to get Rory to see things his way.

"In so little words," Mr. Medina spoke, "I was told that I was a boring teacher."

This fact caused the class to laugh and nod their heads in agreement.

"So," he continued with a grin, "I've decided to assign all of you a project where each and every one of you will have fun."

Groans were echoed through the classroom.

He continued to explain the project as his grin grew from satisfaction, "You and the partners that _I_ assigned you will get together, on your own time, and choose a well-known play that was written by the extremely talented Shakespeare--"

"And then what?!" A zealous student excitedly asked, interrupting Mr. Medina.

"And then," he continued, "You _both_ will make the playwright your own, but you have to be creative; use your imaginations. You can act, sing, dance, whatever you can stir up. Whatever you and your partner decide to do, please make sure it will not bore us…especially me – okay, well I guess for the last five minutes of class you can get with your partners and talk about how you're going to be entertaining me."

Tristan smirked as he sauntered over to his partner's desk and freely sat on top of it, "Hi partner," he swung his feet back and forth over the edge.

"Someone up there hates me," Rory looked up at the ceiling as she spoke.

"But someone up there _loves_ me," Tristan countered with a big smile.

"So what are we doing?" Rory asks with a sigh; she despised group projects.

"I say we go all out," Tristan spreads his arms out for emphasis.

"That's great, but that doesn't answer my question."

"We act and sing," he says with a tone of finality.

Rory begins to laugh out loud at his ridiculous idea. But she soon realizes that he's not laughing with her; he was serious. She stops laughing and tells him, "No."

"Yes," he challenges.

"No."

"Yes."

"…No."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because."

"That's not a valid answer," he countered.

"It is to me--"

"We are going to act and sing to Romeo and Juliet, we're going to modernize it and make it more entertaining."

"I'm not singing," Rory said stubbornly.

"Of course not. I said we're going to entertain the class, not kill it with your singing," he playfully joked.

"Ha, ha," she deadpanned.

"I know, I crack myself up," he played around.

"So you're saying that I don't have a say in this project?"

"Don't put words in my mouth, Mary, I never said that."

"Okay," Rory sweetly smiled; she was going to try and charm him to get her way, "What if I said I didn't want to act or sing?"

"I'd say too bad. I mean honestly, what else could we possibly do?" he challenged her.

"I don't know, we can make a pretty poster or a cool PowerPoint--"

"A PowerPoint? To _Romeo and Juliet_?" he incredulously asked her.

"That's another thing! Why does it have to be Romeo and Juliet? Why can't it be, I don't know, Hamlet?"

"Hamlet? I didn't know you were such a morbid person," he teased.

"I'm not, but I don't want to modernize a play about two stupid teenagers who fall in love and then commit suicide; too cliché."

Tristan couldn't help but smirk, "oh Mary, can't you see that it's perfect for us?"

"Oh boy," Rory said with a roll of her eyes.

"I love you and you love me…" he trailed off.

"And I wanna kill myself to get away from you," she finished.

"Then I'd just kill myself to be with you," Tristan smiled, "See? Romeo and Juliet is perfect for us."

_**There's the right way, then there's my way  
there's a highway, if you don't like it you can take it.  
So just talk away, I don't hear a word you say.  
I'll be my way. If you don't like it you can take it.**_

She gave up, "Whatever--"

"So we're doing things my way," Tristan said with a smug smile on his face.

"Just because it's your way, doesn't mean that it's the right way."

"Sure it is," he told her with his usual cocky attitude.

Once again, Rory rolled her eyes, "Can we just choose a place to work so that I can end this torture?"

"Oh Mary," Tristan says dramatically and loudly, "The agony, how can you say such harsh things? All I've been to you is nice."

Rory chuckled and replied, "Right—if you're done with your dramatic skit, I think we should pick a place; my house or yours."

"I would say my house, but I think once you step into my room you're going to want to sexually attack me, and if you do that, I personally won't mind, but the project will never get done. In conclusion, your house."

"No."

"So you want to come to my house and sexually attack me?" Tristan widely smirked.

"Yes."

The bell signaling the end of class rung.

"Alright then," he smiled, "I'll see you after school at your locker."

Tristan hopped off her desk, grabbed his book bag, sent her a wink and headed out the class.

Rory gathered up her things and smiled as she shook her head at how stupid boys could be.

* * *

"I can't wait to see what you have underneath that uniform," Tristan excitedly said once he saw Rory approaching her locker at the end of the day.

"You're going to have to keep waiting," Rory smirked as she handed him a folded piece of white notebook paper.

"What's this?" he asked confused.

"Directions to my house," she smiled, be there at four and don't be late."

Without another word, Rory turned on her heal and headed towards the exit to her awaiting bus.

"Tease," he muttered to himself.

* * *

"I said four o'clock," an annoyed Rory answered her door, "Not quarter to five."

"I got lost," Tristan replied, equally annoyed.

"How is that possible? I gave you turn by turn directions."

"Yeah, I was doing fine until you told me to make a left at the rooster."

"What's the problem with that?" she asked as she moved away from the door so that she could let him in.

"You were serious?" he incredulously questioned as he stepped further into her home, "I gave myself a tour of your town trying to find your house."

_**I don't want to be the one who does everything like I'm told to.**_

"We don't kid about Monty," she told him shutting the front door. She made her way into the living room as Tristan followed, "You shouldn't have doubted me; you should have made a left at the rooster like I told you to."

"You actually name that damn rooster?"

"Don't let my mom hear you talking about Monty like that," Rory warned.

"Your mom's home?'

"Of course she's home," Lorelai replies beaming as she enters the living room, "Where else would she be when my sister brings home a hottie from a private school?"

Rory was trying very hard to stifle her laughs, but at the same time she couldn't help but roll her eyes at her mother's antics.

"I didn't mean anything by it, I was just asking," Tristan calmly replied.

"Oh really?" Because you seemed a little disappointed after discovering that there was going to be a parental unit in the house."

"Nope, no disappointment here," Tristan rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet; for some reason he was beginning to get nervous.

"Uh, Tristan, this is my mom, Lorelai," Rory told him once she figured that he had had enough.

"Your mom?" he said confused looking back and forth between the two women, "But she said--"

"I was just playing around," Lorelai cut him off; "Rory had to ruin my fun."

"The poor guy was sweating bullets," Rory explained.

"Nah, I was cool," he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Right," Lorelai nodded her head, "Anyways, Rory, food?"

"Yeah."

"Pizza?"

"Definitely."

Lorelai focused on Tristan, "Will you be staying?"

"Yeah, that is if I don't get kicked out," was his reply.

"Personally I think you're too hot too kick out, but I can't make any promises for Rory. So, I'm going to call Tony. I'll be upstairs, when the pizza gets here, let me know."

"Will do," Rory told her mom before she disappeared upstairs to her room.

Following Rory, he took a seat next to her on the couch "So, that was your mom?"

"Yup."

"She's something else…"

"That she is."

"Kind of hot…"

"Okay, let's start on the project," Rory said a bit uncomfortable as she got up to get her book bag.

"Don't worry Mary, you're kind of hot too," he smirked as he saw her blush as she looked through her yellow book bag for the book that they would be needing.

* * *

"Okay, so we can agree that we're done with the first scene," Tristan said as he freely stretched, lifting his arms up and over his head.

For a brief second, Rory got distracted by the strip of exposed skin on his stomach as he stretched. Snapping out of it she replied, "Right, so is that it for now?"

"Yeah, sure, I'm starved anyways," he told her.

"Me too, the pizza should have been here by now," Rory thought out loud.

And as if on cue; the doorbell rang.

"Took long enough," Rory got up off the floor and huffed as she made her way to the door, annoyed; she has mood swings when she's hungry.

"Don't bite his head off," Tristan shouted after her as he gathered up their work and put it neatly on the coffee table.

"I can't guarantee that," Rory yelled back as she swung the door open.

"What can't you guarantee?" the person at the other side of the door asked.

Of course this would happen; it took place in every teen movie.

Rory froze; this was not good, "Dean, hi."

_**There's the right way, then there's my way, there's a highway,  
If you don't like it you can take it.  
So just talk away, I don't hear a word you say.  
I'll be my way. If you don't like it you can take it.**_

* * *

AN: It was obvious from the lack of reviews that chapter 2 was a disappointment, but hopefully this chapter makes up for it.

Please Review!!


	4. Everything You Want

AN: Sorry for the long wait. Please let me know what you thought.

The song featured in this chapter is "Everything You Want" by Vertical Horizon

P.S. The idea about Dean's job was given to me by a reviewer (thanks by the way).

**Chapter 4**

Rory quietly summed everything up in her head.

Tonight Tristan is over to work on the project for their English class, they were finished with the first scene, since they were hungry they decided to order pizza, the pizza guy took forever to deliver the food…but he finally made it.

So for now that sums everything up.

Oh wait! She forgot one small, but big piece of information. She stood, with her front door open, in from of Dean…the pizza guy, while Tristan…the spawn of Satan was in her living room.

Now that she was done summarizing, the rest of the story can unfold.

"You're the pizza guy?" Rory asked confused.

He lowered his head and smiled sheepishly, "yeah, working for Doose's Market isn't cutting it so now I'm delivering pizzas too."

"Since when?"

"Tonight."

"No wonder it took so long for you to get here."

She wasn't trying to make small talk, she was just a tad bit nervous and when she was nervous she would talk…a lot.

"Yeah, Stars Hollow isn't as small as people make it seem," Dean explained, "Well here's your pizza," he said as he handed her two hot boxes that were holding the pies.

"Thanks," she smiles and paid her boyfriend; it was a little weird.

"Okay, so I'll see you around," he was leaning in for a kiss when he heard a voice that didn't belong to his girlfriend.

"What's taking so long, Mary?" Tristan asked as he rounded the corner and then came and stood next to Rory in the foyer, "Is he hassling you for a tip?" Tristan joked as he rested his arm on Rory's shoulder.

_**You're waiting for someone**_

_**To put you together**_

_**You're waiting for someone to push you away**_

_**There's always another wound to discover**_

_**here's always something more you wish he'd say **_

"Who are you?" Dean asked defensively.

She was so close to avoiding this sticky situation.

"Her boyfriend," Tristan smiled.

"Uh, Dean," Rory quickly said getting out from under Tristan's arm, "He's kidding; we're working on a project for school."

"Baby we need to stop hiding this," Tristan said dramatically, "I think it's time people know."

"Know what?" Dean spoke up out of anger, "That you're a demented loser?"

"That my girlfriend and I are madly in love--"

"She's my girlfriend," Dean said possessively as his blood boiled with anger.

"Huh," Tristan said thoughtfully.

With a roll of her eyes Rory asked, "What?" she had to admit that she was a bit curious to see what he had to say.

_**He's everything you want**_

_**He's everything you need**_

_**He's everything inside of you**_

_**That you wish you could be**_

_**He says all the right things**_

_**At exactly the right time**_

_**But he means nothing to you**_

_**And you don't know why **_

"No…nothing, it's just that I guess you like them freakishly tall," Tristan told her, "I'm sure I can hit one more growth spurt just for you."

Dean's nostrils flared, "Why would she want to be with you, when she has me?"

Tristan couldn't help but smirk, "Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Alright, well this was fun, but I think it's getting late," Rory began o say, but was cut off by Tristan.

"And our pizzas are getting cold, so Beanstalk, if you don't mind, we're gonna go enjoy it--"

"You're not going anywhere with my girlfriend," Dean told him as he took a step forward.

"Take it easy caveman," Tristan's smirk widened, "I've been in an empty house with you're 'girlfriend' for the past three hours…alone."

Standing between the two boys, Rory spoke, "I think you both should go."

"But, Mary we were just about to have some real fun," Tristan smirked at Dean and then looked down at the brunette in front of him.

"Tristan, please," she nearly begged.

"Since you said please," he told her, "But if you don't mind, I'm gonna take one of these for the road," he says to them as he takes a slice of pizza out of the box that Rory was holding.

Sending Rory a kiss he was on his way.

"That prick has some nerve," she heard Dean say as she watched Tristan drive away.

_**But you'll just sit tight**_

_**And watch it unwind**_

_**It's only what you're asking for**_

_**And you'll be just fine**_

_**With all of your time**_

_**It's only what you're waiting for **_

* * *

"_Mary Mary quite contrary, How does your garden grow? With silver bells and cockle shells, And pretty maids all in a row," _Tristan chanted as he sauntered over to Rory's locker where she was unloading her book bag.

"What do you want, Tristan?" Rory asked annoyed; she didn't want to be bothered because she knew that he had something to say about last night.

"I think I have to add a Mags to the Mary," he told her leaning in dangerously close to her.

"Whatever," she told him, but then as a second though added, "By the way the nursery rhyme that you just said was referring to Bloody Mary, not Mary Magdalene."

"Minor details," he said with a wave of his hand. He then continued with saying, "I still can't believe that you have a boyfriend, yet you're making moves on me-"

"You wish."

"No, I know," he smirked.

Rory slammed her locker shut and faced the Devil with blonde hair, "Can you hurry up with your point so that I can get to class."

"Sure," he smirked, "Bean-"

"Dean," she corrected absent-mindedly.

"Right, Dean. Anyways, Dean's supposedly everything you want, you think he's everything you need--"

"Is this gonna take long?" she interrupted him.

"No - He says all the right things at the right time, but he's beginning to mean nothing to you and you're getting frustrated because you don't know why."

Rory remained silent, so Tristan continued.

"But I'll tell you why. You've realized that I'm everything you want, I'm everything you need, I'm everything inside of you that you wish you could be-"

"Tristan-"

"For some reason, I mean nothing to you…but that will change. You'll soon come to notice that you'll be yearning for me."

She didn't know what to say, which satisfied Tristan.

"I'll see you in class," with a wink he brushed past her and went to his first period class…leaving Rory to her thoughts.

Could he have been on to something?

_**He's everything you want**_

_**He's everything you need**_

_**He's everything inside of you**_

_**That you wish you could be**_

_**He says all the right things**_

_**At exactly the right time**_

_**But he means nothing to you**_

_**And you don't know why **_

_**I am everything you want**_

_**I am everything you need**_

_**I am everything inside of you**_

_**That you wish you could be**_

_**I say all the right things**_

_**At exactly the right time**_

_**But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why**_

_**And I don't know why**_

_**Why**_

_**I don't know **_

AN: Please Review!!


	5. Colorblind

**Chapter 5**

Song: Colorblind by Counting Crows

* * *

Boys are young, dumb and full of cum.

What in the world would give Tristan the impression that Rory wanted him and that she was unsatisfied with Dean.

'Maybe because you do,' Rory thought to herself.

"I do not," she said to an empty house, "Okay, forget about boys and watch the movie," she told herself.

She concentrated on the motion picture that was currently in progress on the television set in front of her, but unfortunately Cruel Intentions is not the best choice; her mind wandered to --

Ding Dong

'Who can it be on a Friday night,' she thought to herself as she got up from her comfortable position on the couch to open the front door.

"Tristan," she said after revealing the person behind the door. Speaking of the Devil. "What are you doing here?" she asked him after he made his way inside.

"I'm here to work on the project," he smiled.

"But it's Friday night," she stated the obvious.

"So…" he didn't see her point.

"We didn't discuss working on it," she said, "Besides I thought you would have some hot date to be on."

Tristan smirked, "Jealous Mary?"

That question was just too funny, "You wish."

He made his way further into her home and settled comfortably on her sofa, as Rory watched in disbelief, "Well, since I'm here," he smiled and stretched, "you can be my hot date."

"No thank you," she told him as she once again took her seat.

"What are we watching?" he asked as he casually slipped an arm over hers shoulders.

Removing his comfortable arm she told him, "_I'm_ watching Cruel Intentions."

He couldn't help but say, "Dirty girl."

Involuntarily, a blush crept up to her face, "Am not, this movie is just…sexy."

"Sexy, huh?"

"Yeah, not to mention Sebastian is hot."

"Really?" he smirked.

"Look at him," was all she said.

"So if you think he's hot, you must think I'm drop dead gorgeous."

"Absolutely not."

"But look at him and look at me," he told her, "he has blonde tousled hair and I have blonde tousled hair, we both have chiseled faces and a body like a God--"

Rory lightly chuckled at what she was hearing, "The fact that you notice all those characteristics about a male worries me; maybe you shouldn't be here, maybe you'll have more fun at one of your guy's friends house--"

"Enough."

"It's our little secret; there's nothing wrong with liking the same sex," Rory honestly told him.

"I know that, but let me just say that I am very much infatuated with the sex that has long smooth legs, a small waist and supple breasts," he smirked as he scooted closer to where Rory was seated.

"Okay," she says before turning her attention to the television. Tristan keeps his eyes on her for a moment longer before he too turns his attention to the movie.

_Katherine is straddling Sebastian on his bed._

"_So what went wrong?" Katherine asks her stepbrother._

"_I don't know, she was lying on the bed ready to do it, but…I was -- I just didn't feel right about it."_

"_You're telling me you had the chance to fuck her and you didn't? God are you a chump."_

"Katherine is hot," Tristan stated with his eyes still glued to the screen.

"She's a deceitful slut."

"But she's so hot," he repeats.

"What do you think of Annette?" Rory asks.

"She is sexy as hell," he tells her in all honestly.

"Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack," he says, "Look at her; she's so pure and innocent," he hints, "she's funny and smart, she's sexy and she doesn't even know it. That's what gets a guy."

"What?"

"When a girl is sexy and she doesn't even know it?"

"But how can she not know it?"

"How do you not know it?" he asks so softly that Rory wasn't sure if she heard him.

Blushing she faced the television once again.

After a few minutes of silence passed, Rory spoke up, "Mm, that's so sexy."

"What?"

"Him standing there like that at the top of the escalade."

"You have got to be kidding me," he laughed at her disbelievingly.

_**I am colorblind **_

_**Coffee black and egg white **_

_**Pull me out from inside **_

_**I am ready, I am ready, I am ready, I am... **_

"Nope," she shook her head, "just the way he's standing there with his broad shoulders and his arms at his sides; he's in love."

"You're odd," he tells her, looking at her.

She smiles at him, "Thank you."

And then came Rory's favorite part of the entire movie; where Annette finally reaches the waiting Sebastian at the top of the escalade.

"Oh! This is the best part!"

"_I'm impressed_," Rory says with Annette.

"_Well I'm in love_," Rory says Sebastian's line with him.

_**Taffy stuck and tongue tied **_

_**Stutter shook and uptight **_

_**Pull me out from inside **_

_**I am ready, I am ready, I am ready **_

_**I am fine **_

Rory is smiling like a fool as Sebastian and Annette kiss.

"You're ridiculous," Tristan laughs.

"He is so sexy!" Rory practically groans as she ignores Tristan.

All of a sudden, Tristan couldn't take his eyes away from the girl sitting besides him. He was seeing a different side of her, her more natural side, and he was liking it.

Not knowing what was coming over him, he was moving closer and closer towards Rory. He placed his hand on her cheek and gently made her face him.

Rory wasn't sure if it was getting hot in the room or if it was just her, but the sex scene that was playing and Tristan being centimeters away form her face weren't helping the situation.

He was now only millimeters, but he wasn't closing the small gap between her lips and his. Doing something completely out of character, Rory leaned forward and touched her lips with his.

_**I am covered in skin **_

_**No one gets to come in **_

_**Pull me out from inside **_

_**I am folded and unfolded and unfolding **_

_**I am colorblind **_

_**Coffee black and egg white **_

_**Pull me out from inside **_

_**I am ready, I am ready, I am ready, **_

_**I am fine **_

_**I am fine **_

AN: A bit of a cliff hanger…so here's what I think. If you review, I will update. Each review that I get fuels me to write more. So basically the more reviews the quicker the update.

By the way, if you haven't Cruel Intentions, I suggest you see it as soon as possible; that movie truly is sexy!

Don't forget to review!!


	6. Comfortable Liar

**Chapter 6**

Song: Comfortable Liar by Chevelle

* * *

It was a normal Monday morning.

Rory woke up, got ready, had a pop-tart and three cups of coffee, made her way to the bus stop and once it arrived she got on it and it brought her to hell. It was still a normal Monday morning even when she got off the bus, it was still a normal Monday morning when she was walking towards Hell's gates, it was even still a normal Monday morning when she stepped foot into the building.

But then she noticed a difference, and it wasn't a good difference.

She noticed that people were staring at her and along with the stares, whispering came along with it.

Were they talking about her?

They couldn't…could they?

She continued to make her way to her locker, but along the way she listened to what the students of Chilton were whispering about.

"_Yeah, Friday night, he went to her house and it just happened_," a girl whispered to her friend.

"_He's saying that it was definitely a challenge_," a brown-eyed boy was telling a group of guys.

"_I can't believe he stood me up for her_," a girl Rory recognized as Summer was telling two of her friends, "_But I bet he regrets it because I doubt she was better than me_."

What were these people talking about?

She finally reached her locker, but there were two guys that she recognized as Duncan and Bowman blocking her from her locker.

"He popped her cherry, and he popped it good," Duncan told Bowman.

"So you're saying that--"

"Yup, Mary really is a Mary," Duncan smirked.

"_Was_ a Mary," Bowman laughed.

She could not believe what she was hearing.

She was going to slaughter Tristan.

How dare he spread these rumors.

_**My take, from you is simple**_

_**So heal, your fear**_

_**To heal, your fear**_

_**You're such a comfortable liar**_

_**You're such a comfortable liar**_

_**You're such a comfortable liar**_

_**You're such a comfortable liar**_

_**You're such a comfortable liar**_

Oh she was definitely going to murder him, but first things first. She needed to get her first period things… if these buffoons got out of her way.

She walked around them and stood in front of them; she cleared her throat.

Seeing her, Duncan and Bowman instantly smirked.

"Hello, Mags," Bowman greeted.

"Get out of my way," was all she said.

"Aw, are you still soar?" Duncan asked as if he was talking to child.

"Get out of my way," she repeated.

"Listen, just don't be mad at Tristan; it's not his fault. Every woman's first time hurts," Bowman informed her.

"I suggest you get out of my way before--"

The dead man walking cut her off, "Hey, Mary. What's going on here?" he asked with a smile as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"You're slow and painful death," was her reply as she roughly shoved his arm off of her.

"What's going on?" he asked with worried eyes.

"Don't act like you don't know--"

"What's going on?" he repeated, but this time with a little more venom in his voice.

"I never knew that a little kiss was considered intercourse," Rory told him as she threw daggers at him with her dangerously blue eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ask Ren and Stimpy," Rory told him referring to Duncan and Bowman before swiftly turning on her heels and making her way to her first period class.

Once she was out of sight, Tristan turned to the two dumbasses in front of him with a dangerous look in his eyes, "What the fuck were you saying to her?"

"We were just talking to her about Friday night," Duncan innocently said.

"What about Friday night?" Tristan was now not only angry, but he was also annoyed.

"Don't play dumb, King of Chilton," Bowman laughed as he nudged Tristan with his elbow.

"What the hell are you two idiots talking about?"

"We're talking about how you nailed the Mary," Duncan finally told him.

"Who told you that?" the anger was beginning to boil.

"It's all over school," Duncan said, his voice quivering with freight.

"Who told you?" he slowly said each word clearly.

Nervously, Bowman began to answer his question, "I guess Summer was a little upset that you ditched her for the new girl."

"That bitch," Tristan spat before leaving Beavis and Butthead and making his way towards the true deceitful slut.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Doing something completely out of character, Rory leaned forward and touched her lips with his._

_Quickly getting over the shock, Tristan wasted no time deepening the kiss. Making sure not to rush it he slowly slipped his tongue out and gently slid it across her lower lip. He held in his groan; her lips were so soft. Incredibly soft._

_She wasn't even thinking, she just allowed for him to slip his tongue to meet hers in a duel. A duel that she wanted control over. But unfortunately for her, he too wanted the control._

_She let her hands travel up his arms to his shoulders and rest at the back of his neck; her fingers played with the hair at his nape. Goosebumps slowly appeared on his arms as she did that._

_He kept one of his hands on her smooth neck as the other one, ever so slowly, went down to rest on her hip._

_Massaging her tongue with his, Rory shifted around and lifted one leg over Tristan's, straddling his._

_This time Tristan involuntarily let out a low groan; she had unintentionally rubbed herself against the growing buldge in his jeans. But Tristan had his doubts that she was all that innocent because she would occasionally rock or swivel her hips against him._

_Feeling frisky, Rory removed his hands from the back of his neck and slid them down his chest to his hard abs, and brought them to a stop at the top of his jeans. She was going to unbutton them but the ringing of the phone brought her out of her trance. _

_Breaking the kiss she reached behind her to the coffee table for the portable phone. Looking at the caller I.D. she locked eyes with an equally breathless Tristan._

"_It's Dean," she breathed._

_Shielding his disappointment he tells her, "I guess I should go." Silently to himself he was hoping that she would tell him to stay._

"_Okay," she says; crushing all hope._

_Removing herself from his lap he was able to get off the couch, but before leaving he bent down and placed a small peck on her swollen lips._

_With a swift wave of his hand he went to the front door._

"_Hello?" she answered the phone, "Dean, hi," he heard her say before shutting the front door behind him._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"I would hardly call the kiss we shared Friday night 'simple'," he told Rory as he took a seat next to her in their English class.

"Don't talk to me," she told him looking over the work that hey had done that was on her desk.

"Rory," he calls her name, but she ignores him, "Rory, look at me," he tries again.

This time her head slowly turns to face him, "What."

"I didn't say anything…I swear," he honestly tells her.

"How do you expect me to believe that Tristan, it was only me and you that night, and God knows I didn't say anything."

"It was Summer," he tells her.

"How?"

"I cancelled on her," he looks down on his desk. By admitting that piece of information, Tristan knew that she would piece bits of information together.

Giving it a second to allow the information to sink in, Rory smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Tristan asked confused after looking up at her.

"You knew that we hadn't discussed getting together to work on the project," her smile widened.

"Okay, you caught me," he smiled with her as he raised his hands in defense.

"And," she continued, "You did have a hot date."

"Okay, okay, you win."

"And you cancelled."

"Rory."

"I'm just saying…"

"You've said enough."

Keeping their eyes locked for minute, Rory then breaks contact and turns to the work on her desk, "So about the project…"

Neither of the two knew what was going on with them. Tristan was just happy that she was talking to him and as for Rory, she couldn't wait to see Summer.

_**So calm**_

_**Cause I said wrong**_

_**You comfortable liar**_

_**You comfortable liar**_

_**You comfortable liar**_

_**You comfortable liar**_

_**Liar**_

* * *

AN: What did you think? Was that a fast update? REVIEW!!


	7. Quit Playing Games With My Heart

**Chapter 7**

Song: Quit Playing Games With My Heart by the Backstreet Boys

* * *

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the school's new slut," Summer went up to Rory at her locker after the last period of the day.

Rory inwardly smirked; she wasn't the one for confrontation, but if confrontation came knocking at her door, she would answer it, "Oh don't worry Summer, I promise you that that title still and probably will always belong to you."

Summer's smirk staggered, but she quickly regained herself and said, "But since you've slept with Tristan, and God knows that he's been around, you're considered the reigning slut."

This girl could not be serious. Rory could actually feel herself get stupider just because she was having this conversation with her.

"You've slept with Tristan too, so…" Rory trailed off after seeing the look on her face, "Wait," Rory laughed, "You haven't done the dirty deed with Tristan?"

Rory couldn't believe what she was hearing, "No wonder you're so uptight," she told her as her smirk grew, "Listen, take my advice, if you want to stop being such a pathetic bitch, I suggest you sleep with Tristan just for one night, that boy knows what to do, he'll definitely loosen you up -- But wait, he won't give you the light of day. You've probably thrown yourself at him multiple times and every single time, he has shut you down. No wonder you spread that rumor about me; you were upset that after finally having him agree to come over your house he cancels on you the last minute. And why does he cancel? So that he can spend time with me," Rory had left her speechless, "It must suck to be you."

She didn't even bother giving Summer a second look. She shut her locker and made her way out the big double doors towards the bus stop.

* * *

Rory had taken a seat at the bus stop and was now patiently waiting for the bus to come. In her hands she held a very worn-in copy of Pride and Prejudice. She was happily enjoying the literary piece of work until she heard someone say…

"So are you prideful or prejudice?"

Rory looked up from her book annoyed; she was interrupted for no good reason and the boy standing in front of her had asked the second most random question she had ever heard. The first was when Lorelai asked her how chickens make eggs.

"Huh?" she said as she looked at him.

"I'm Jake," he smirked.

A Chilton boy smirking was never good, "I'm Rory."

"I know," he said in a way that disgusted her, and the fact that he was looking her up and down was not helping the matter.

"So what can I do for you Jake?" she asked feigning interest.

"You can let me take you home."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Aw, what? You don't trust me?" he asked giving her the ugliest puppy face ever.

"Obviously not if I just met you," she told him honestly as she shut her book and put it away in her over-sized yellow backpack. She then smiled a small smile once she saw a black Porsche come to a stop in front of the bus stop, "Besides, I don't think Tristan would like that idea too much."

"What idea won't I like too much?" he asked after getting out of his sleek car and standing next to Jake.

"I was just offering Tory--"

"Rory," she quickly corrected.

"Right, Rory. I was just offering Rory here a ride home," Jake explained.

"That was nice of you, but it won't be necessary," Tristan told him as he walked up to Rory and grabbed her bag, silencing her protest with a look.

Jake was getting annoyed, "You've had your turn man, and I think it's time you share."

He placed her bag in the trunk of his car and faced the dumbass, "She's not a toy."

"I know," he smirked again as he looked at Rory, "but I want to play with her."

Rory couldn't help, but give him dirty look, "Do you honestly think you can do better than Tristan?" Since Jake remained silent, Rory continued, "Didn't think so."

Tristan smiled at her as he held the passenger side door open for her. After she got in, he gently shut the door and faced Jake, "The girl has spoken."

He made his way over to the other side and before getting in he sent Jake a smirk of triumph.

Boys are such children.

* * *

"Rory, what are you doing?" Tristan asked once he out of the Chilton parking lot; they were now headed towards Stars Hollow.

At the moment Rory was flipping through the station, "I'm trying to find music to listen to," Rory told him as if it were obvious; this boy wasn't as smart as she thought.

He shook his head and quickly glanced at her, "Not that," he chuckled, "I mean, one minute you're telling me how you never want to talk to me again and the next your telling a guy you never met before how he will never compare to me in bed. You're playing with me Gilmore."

"I am not!" she said completely shocked that he would say that.

And as if fate had a plan for them, a song came on a radio station; it was like a sign.

"Fate agrees with me," Tristan smirked as he turned up the volume.

"Tristan, stop it," she laughed.

"_Quit playing games with me heart_," Tristan sang.

"The Backstreet Boys?" she incredulously asked.

"They have a point," he told her before singing, "_Quit playing games with my heart before you tear us apart_."

"Okay," she breathed through her laughter, "If I promise to stop, will you promise to stop singing?"

"Ha!" he triumphantly said as he quickly looked at her, "So you admit that you're playing with me?"

"No, but I'll do anything to shut your horrible singing up," she told him.

"Anything?" he smirked while waggling his eyebrows.

"Almost anything," she corrected.

"What about a small peck on the cheek?" he might have been pushing his luck, but it was worth a try.

Rory kept quiet, but after quickly doing a pro/con list in her head, she leaned over and placed a peck on his cheek.

For the rest of the ride he kept his promise; he kept quiet.

"Thanks for the ride, Tristan," Rory said to him before shutting the car door.

"Anytime, Mary," he winked before he was on his way back to Hartford.

"You're too good for the bus now?" she heard Dean ask her.

Turning around she faces her boyfriend, "Hello to you too, Dean," she says as she walks towards Luke's.

"What are you doing riding with him in a car…alone?"

"He gave me a ride home, that's it," she said annoyed.

"Well I don't like it, so stop," he ordered as he was walking behind her.

Rory chuckled at him sarcastically, "Too bad you can't tell me what to do."

"I'm your boyfriend--"

"And I'm your girlfriend," she tells him as she stops walking and turns to face him, "So you should be able to trust me."

"I do…I just don't trust him," he told her.

"Then just trust me," she told him with a soft smile as she stood on her tippy toes to place a kiss on his lips.

"I'm sorry," he said a little ashamed for letting his jealousy show.

"Apology accepted," she smiled as she linked arms with him and led him to Luke's glorious food and coffee.

If Dean was in the car with Rory and Tristan and he had heard the song that was playing on the radio, he would have to agree with the Backstreet Boys; Rory was going to have quit playing games with his heart.

_**Even in my heart I see  
You're not bein' true to me  
Deep within my soul I feel  
Nothing's like it used to be  
Sometimes I wish I could  
Turn back time  
Impossible as it may seem  
But I wish I could so bad baby**_

_**Quit playin' games with my heart  
Quit playin' games with my heart  
Before you tear us apart  
I should've known from the start  
Before you got into my heart**_


	8. Leavin'

**Chapter 8**

Song: Leavin' by Jesse McCartney

* * *

"So how many do you think?" Lorelai excitedly asked her daughter as they were seated at Luke's diner at their usual table.

"You're seriously asking me that question?" Rory laughed at her mother as she shoved the last piece of bacon into her mouth.

"If I wasn't serious I wouldn't be wasting my time asking you, now would I?" Lorelai shot back after taking a sip from her third cup of coffee.

"I really don't know mom," Rory laughed.

"I think seven," she stated with all seriousness.

"You think you can chew seven pieces of Bubblicious gum at one time?" Rory incredulously asked.

"You've seen me stuff my mouth with three pop-tarts before…remember?"

"That's right – But I think six pieces."

"You're on!" Lorelai announced. "Today, after school, our kitchen, we will settle this. We will finally find out how many pieces of Bubblicious gum I can chew. Be there or be square," Lorelai told her as she squinted her eyes for emphasis.

"I wouldn't dare pass it up," Rory joked a she stood up and placed her backpack on her shoulder.

Lorelai cheerfully smiled, "Have a nice day at hell, Sweetie."

"Oh I will," Rory said returning the cheerful smile.

* * *

"So you still with Dean?"

Rory shut her locker and faced the blonde boy, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, he did see you coming out of my car yesterday when I dropped you off," Tristan explained.

"So? We're still together."

Tristan smirked, "Why?" he asked taking a step forward, backing Rory into the row of lockers.

_**Hey baby girl, I've been watching you all day (all day, all day, all day)  
Man, that thing you got behind you is amazing (amazing, amazing, amazing)  
You make me want to take you out and let it rain (let it rain, let it rain, let it rain)  
I know you got a man, but this is what you should say  
Why won't you tell him that**_

_**I'm leavin', never to come back again  
You found somebody who does it better than he can  
No more making you cry, no more them gray skies  
Girl we flying on that G-5, G-5**_

"Huh?" him being so close was slighting making her lose her track of thought.

"Why are you with Dean when you want me?" he clarified breathing on her neck.

It was now Rory's turn to smirk, "Even if we did get together, you wouldn't be able to handle me."

"You are too hot to handle," he smiled, inches away from her face.

"And you're to cold to hold," is what she tells him before sensually placing her hands on his chest and softly pushing his body away from hers, "We better get to class before we're late."

Tristan watched her as she made her way down the hallway to there designated classroom. It only took him a few seconds to catch up to her and when he did he grabbed her arm and told her to wait.

"Why?" she faces him.

"Carefully look into the class," he told her in a low whisper that, for some reason, brought chills down her spine, "But make sure the teacher doesn't see you."

Giving him a confused look, she did what she was told. Rory slowly peeked her head inside the classroom and noticed that Mr. Remy wasn't at the front desk.

"We have a substitute," he smirked at her.

"So?"

"Skip with me."

She looked at him like he was crazy, "No."

"Aw, come on Rory," he whined like a five year old.

"No."

"You're not gonna get in trouble," he told her, "That substitute won't give a shit, he's old and could careless."

"Tris…"

"We can just go chill in the library; I just really don't want to listen to him retell his war stories, I've heard them all about four times now," he was now getting close to begging.

"War stories? I wanna hear them!" Rory feigned excitement.

"Mary!"

"Fine, fine, fine…let's go," she says as she quickly walks past the class so that she wouldn't be seen and towards the library with Tristan once again following her.

* * *

"What do you think you're doing?' Tristan asked as he looked at Rory as if she was crazy.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks like you're reading."

"Ding, ding, ding!"

"Why are you reading Gilmore?" Tristan smirked as he got up from his seat across from Rory, and took the seat next to her.

"What else is there to do in a library?"

Tristan only smirked.

Rory went back to reading her book, but when she felt Tristan's hand rest on her leg, she looked away from the white pages and threw a dagger at him with her eyes. But that didn't stop him.

He slowly caressed the exposed skin that her skirt wasn't covering and ignored her hissing that was telling him to stop.

Ever so slowly he began to move his hand up her smooth, soft leg and towards her aching center.

When she spread her legs allowing his fingers to caress her heat through her panties, he knew that he had her.

The section of the library that they were settled in was deserted, their backs were to a wall and the tall bookshelves that were filled with books hid them from view.

He could feel the dampness of her slit. He pushed her damp panties aside and then used his fingers to gently massage the outer lips, preparing her for what was to come.

Rory suppressed a moan as he wetted his finger and ran it up and down her tight slit, slowly working his finger in deeper to caress her clit, before using two fingers to slowly fuck her pussy. He felt and heard it get wetter and wetter as his fingers slurped in and out; it was quiet in the library. Rory's breath was coming in quick gasps as she neared her orgasm and sensing this, he increased the pace of his fingering until she came with a moan that never escaped her tightly sealed lips and covered his fingers with her hot juices.

Tristan gave her some time to come back down to earth before smirking and saying, "Never thought you could do that in a library, did you?"

* * *

"You're late," Rory stated annoyed as she answered her door later that night.

"_Fashionably_ late," he smirked putting emphasis on the first word.

"Whatever," she said with a roll of her eyes as she walked away from him and settled herself in her living room, "Can we just get this project over with?"

"Sure, whatever you say," he joked as he closed her front door and then sat besides Rory.

Looking over the work that they had completed, Rory concluded that they were almost done, "So all we have to do is the conclusion and we have to state and support how we modernized our selection."

"All right then let's get it over with," Tristan said stretching his arms in front of him, but before he could actually start working, his cell phone rang. Taking the phone out of his pocket, he check the caller I.D. and smirked; perfect. "Sorry I have to take this," he told Rory.

Her eye roll didn't go unnoticed.

"Hey, baby," he answered his phone, "no, I'm not busy," Rory heard him tell the bimbo on the other end as she looked at him in annoyance; he could not be serious. Of course they were busy, they were working on a school project that was worth a huge chunk of their grade.

"I miss you too, I know, I miss that too," he spoke into the phone, "So, what are you wearing?" he asked licking his lips.

"Tristan!" Rory hissed.

He held up his pointer finger to silence her and then he brought his phone to his chest and whispered to Rory, "I'm on the phone," he told her as if she didn't already know.

"No shit," she muttered to herself.

"The pink lacey ones?" he asked pretending to actually care what the girl on the other end was saying; he just wanted to get a rise out of the girl besides him. "I like those…how about you take those off and we can have some fun--"

He didn't have the chance to finish was he was about to say because before he knew it Rory had snatched his cell right out of his hand and disconnected the call, "What do you think you're doing?" he asked her.

"Me?" she replied incredulously, "What the hell were you doing? We needed to be working on the project and here you were about to engage in a round of phone sex!"

"Jealous?"

She snorted, "Hardly."

"Oh I see what's wrong, you want a repeat of what happened today in the library," he smirked.

Blushing a deep red she got up off the couch and dragged him with her leading him to the front door, "Hey! Where are we going?" he removed himself from her strong hold.

"_We're_ not going anywhere, but you on the other hand are leaving," she told him as she opened her front door and shoved him out.

"You have got to be shitting me," he looked at her disbelievingly.

"Nope," is what she said before slamming the door in his face. And then completely out of the blue, she quickly swung the door open and got his attention. She waited for him to stop and turn to her, "It would be impossible to be with you."

He was truly confused, "What the hell are you talking about now?"

"Earlier today you asked me why am I still with Dean, the answer is because it would be impossible to be with you," she was feeling frisky and confident.

"Care to clarify?"

"You just proved to me tonight that there is no way in hell that I could ever be with you."

"Why?"

"Because you were about to get it on with a girl over the phone!"

"But why would that bother you?"

"It wouldn't--"

He cut her off, "I mean you're with Dean, and you're happy with Dean, right? Or did you want me to wait around for you so that when you finally realized that being with Dean was pointless that I would be there?"

"I--"

"You've obviously realized that already so just tell him you're leaving," he told her as he made his way back up the stairs and stood in front of her, "Tell him you're leaving him for someone better; you know I'm better than him…I can do it better," he said the last bit in a husky whisper.

Rory remained silent.

Tristan smirked and said, "Sleep on it."

Sending her a wink he turned around and made his way to his car. She watched him get in and drive away.

What the hell was she suppose to do now?

**_Now if I talk it girl you know that I'ma walk it out (walk it out, walk it out, walk it out)  
Man, I put my money, money where my mouth is (mouth is, mouth is, mouth is)  
'Cause you're the baddest little thing that I've ever seen (ever seen, ever seen, ever seen)  
So I'ma ask you one time if you got a man  
Why don't you tell him that_**

**_I'm leavin', never to come back again  
You found somebody who does it better than he can  
No more making you cry, no more them gray skies  
Girl we flying on that G-5, G-5_**

**_And we're leavin', never to come back again  
So call your shorty and tell him you found a new man_**

* * *

AN: Please review…I made the chapter longer…lol!


	9. Say

**Chapter 9**

Song: "Say" by John Mayer

* * *

_**Take all of your wasted honor**_

_**Every little past frustration**_

_**Take all of your so-called problems**_

_**Better put 'em in quotations**_

_**Say what you need to say**_

_**Say what you need to say**_

_**Say what you need to say**_

_**Say what you need to say**_

_**Say what you need to say**_

_**Say what you need to say**_

_**Say what you need to say**_

"Dean."

"Hey, Rory," he turned with a smile to look at his girlfriend.

"Can you talk, or are you busy?" she asked as she watched him neatly bag the customer's groceries at Doose's Market.

"No, it's alright, talk," he sweetly smiled as he smartly placed the sliced bread at the top of the bag.

"Okay, well, you see, I--"

"Is everything okay?" he asked after seeing the difficulty that she was having speaking.

"We're not working out," she blurted out.

He immediately stopped bagging and turned to face his girlfriend…sorry, ex-girlfriend.

"What?" he was hurt, confused and embarrassed.

"Yeah," she averted her eyes from his to look at the quickly piling up groceries that he needed to bag, "I don't think that we are working out."

"Well I think we are."

"No, Dean, we're not – Listen, I hope we could still be friends," Rory quickly suggested.

"You're breaking up with me, while I'm working, in public and you suggest that we could still be friends?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah…"

He shook his head; he was at loss for words.

"Well I see that you have work to do so I'll see you around. Bye Dean," she quickly waves before turning on her heal and headed out of Doose's Market.

Dean remained gaping at where Rory was just standing; the groceries were still piling up.

"Nothing helps distracting you from a break-up better than bagging groceries," Taylor says as he walks by, "Especially if you're getting paid for it."

* * *

It didn't take a genius to do this, it was very simple; just knock on the damn door.

But instead of listening to herself, she just continued to stand in front of the Dugrey's Mansion, arguing with herself…out loud.

"Why am I even here?" she asked herself.

"Because you like the stupid pretty blonde boy," she answered herself.

"I'm making a fool of myself."

"You are if you continue talking to yourself, so just knock on the damn door and get this over with."

"Fine, but what exactly am I so quick to get over?"

Rory then suddenly freezes. She literally just had a conversation with herself. Did this mean that she's crazy? Did she need mental help?

She didn't have time for this, quickly she raised her hand and knocked on the door; there was no turning back now.

She stopped breathing the minute the door swung open.

"Yes, can I help you?" the maid answered the door.

"Hi, yes, um…is Tristan home?" Rory stammered.

"Up the stairs, second door to your left," the maid instructed, it seemed as if she's done this before.

Following the maid's directions she arrived to the second door on the left and found it wide open. Looking inside she noticed Tristan lying on his king size bed listening to his iPod. She leaned against the doorframe and freely watched him for a moment.

But he soon felt someone's presence and when he glanced over to his door and saw Rory, he shot up off his bed a removed his earphones.

"Rory," he stated shocked, "What are you doing here?"

_**Walking like a one man army**_

_**Fighting with the shadows in your head**_

_**Living out the same old moment**_

_**Knowing you'd be better off instead**_

_**If you could only**_

_**Say what you need to say**_

_**Say what you need to say**_

_**Say what you need to say**_

_**Say what you need to say**_

_**Say what you need to say**_

_**Say what you need to say**_

_**Say what you need to say**_

_**Say what you need to say**_

"Hi," she said, she suddenly felt very stupid.

Tristan smirked, "You came all this way to say hi?"

"No."

He remained silent.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Rory asked annoyed.

Tristan chuckled, "_You_ came here."

"So?"

"So why did you come?"

Rory hesitated as she made her way further into his room, "Um…I just wanted to let you know that…"

"That…"

_**Have no fear for giving in**_

_**Have no fear for giving over**_

_**You better know that in the end**_

_**It's better to say too much**_

_**Than never to say what you need to say**_

_**Even if your hands are shaking**_

_**And your faith is broken**_

_**Even as your eyes are closing**_

_**Do it with a heart wide open**_

"That I broke up with Dean."

The room fell silent.

"So, you came here, to my bedroom, to tell me that you and the Beanstalk broke up?"

"Yes."

"Why?" he was testing her and he was also teasing her.

But Rory wasn't stupid, she knew what he was doing, "I'm leaving."

"No! Rory wait," he said as he got a hold of her arm. Once he had her attention he continued, "Just say what you need to say."

"I, I…um, well you see--"

"Rory," he sang her name, he wanted her to get to the reason why she was here.

"I want to try this," she said so low and quickly that she wasn't even sure if he heard her.

"This?" he definitely heard her.

"Yeah."

"As in me and you?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then."

_**Say what you need to say**_

_**Say what you need to say**_

_**Say what you need to say**_

_**Say what you need to say**_

_**Say what you need to say**_

_**Say what you need to say**_

_**Say what you need to say**_

* * *

AN: I am so sorry this took so long, and I'm also sorry if this sucks very much. So if this sucks really bad or if it's half decent or whatever you thought about it, just let me know by reviewing please, please, please!!


	10. Beautiful Love

**Chapter 10**

Song: "Beautiful Love" by The Afters

* * *

This past weekend had been amazing. Even though it was completely different from all of Rory's other weekends, it was still pretty amazing.

Normally, Rory's weekends consisted of studying…obviously. There is also a whole lot of reading going on. Eating a tremendous amount of junk food while watching classic movies with her mom is one of the things that she definitely does every weekend.

But this past weekend was different…very different.

Even though watching movies and eating junk food was taking place, Rory wasn't doing it with Lorelai. Instead, she was snuggling up to Tristan on his couch. Kissing was also going on, and a lot of it.

But now that the weekend was over and the couple had stepped out of the safety of their homes, things were a bit awkward…for Rory at least.

She stood in front of Tristan's Porsche with him by her side and she held on to the straps of her big yellow back bag, staring at the intimidating private school.

"So…um, are we going to go in?" Tristan hesitantly asked.

"No."

"No?" he smiled at her.

"Yes," she corrected herself.

"So let's go," he said grabbing her hand and trying to pull her to the building, but she didn't move.

"When I said yes, I didn't mean right at this very second," she looked at him as if he were stupid.

"What was I thinking?" he sarcastically said as he went back to leaning against his car, "I mean we only have about four minutes before we're late for class, but if you want to stay out here and admire Chilton's architectural structure…" Tristan trailed off as he watched her absentmindedly walk towards the school. Catching up to her he added kindly, "Relax, Ror, its going to be fine."

"How can you be sure?" she asked looking up at him.

"What we have is real," was all he said to her.

_**Far away, I feel your beating heart  
All alone, beneath the crystal stars  
and staring into space, what a lonely face  
I'll try to find my place with you**_

_**What a beautiful smile  
Can It stay for a while  
On this beautiful night  
We'll make everything right  
My beautiful love  
My beautiful love**_

It's as if those were the only words that she needed to hear because she felt at ease.

* * *

Besides the staring and the whispering, the day was pretty much uneventful. After second period, Rory had grown accustomed to the jealous girls and the horny boys. She overheard a few people talking. There was this one girl who said that she gave her and Tristan two weeks before he dumps Rory and moves on to something better. Then there was this guy that said he couldn't wait to get with Rory; he was glad that Tristan would deMary her so that by the time he got with her, she would already have some experience on what to do in bed.

"How was your day?" Tristan asked his girlfriend as he sneaked up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist while she was spinning the combination to her locker.

"Not bad," she smiled as she melted into his arms, "But I've had better."

Tristan pouted, "Me being your boyfriend should give you the best days of your life."

Rory smirked and turned and faced him as his arms remained around her waist, "My boyfriend?"

He looked confused.

"You said that you're my boyfriend," she couldn't help but smile.

**_Larger then the moon, my love for you  
World's collide, as heaven pulls us through  
The secret of the world is written in the stars  
I'm carrying your heart in mine_**

**_What a beautiful smile  
Can It stay for a while  
On this beautiful night  
We'll make everything right  
My beautiful love_**

"You are so immature," he said with a roll of his eyes as he leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"Am not!" she argued like a little girl.

"No, of course not," he chuckled.

At this point they had let go of each other so that Rory can get the books that she needed from her locker. Seconds after shutting her locker, Summer had joined the two.

"Hey Trissy," she purred.

"Summer."

"Give me a ride home?" she batted her eyelashes and licked her lips.

"Nope."

At that Summer started laughing out loud, realizing that he wasn't laughing she stopped. Feeling uncomfortable she said, "you're serious?'

"Yeah," he turned away from her and looked at Rory, "you ready to go?"

"Tristan, you cannot be serious," Summer said annoyed, before Rory had the chance to respond.

"I'm seriously not giving you a ride, so, call your daddy or have fun waiting for the bus," he told her.

"You seriously can't be wasting your time with her," she said give Rory a look over.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Rory asked stepping up to her.

"No offense, but Tristan deserves someone with a little more experience," she said with a fake smile.

"You mean Tristan deserves a slut?" Rory asked, she then turned her attention to Tristan, "Do you hear what she's saying about you?"

Tristan played along, "I'm hearing it, I just can't believe it," he said shaking his head.

"I--" Summer began to talk, but Rory cut her off.

"So, if Tristan deserves a slut, then that means that he deserves you, but that can't be right because he doesn't want you," Rory reasoned out loud.

"You guys will never make it, you're from two different worlds," Summer seethed.

"Then I guess we'll make a whole new world," Rory replied.

"Aladdin?" Tristan asked.

"Yup," she confirmed with a smile.

Summer scoffed, "I'm leaving."

"Bye," Rory waved at her with a smile.

Rory let out a content sigh and looked at her boyfriend, "Ready to go?" he gave her a nod and the two were on their way out the school and to the parking lot.

"Jeez Mary," Tristan laughed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "You need a crash course in polite conversation."

"Shut up," she rolled her eyes as a blush crept up to her face.

A few seconds went by before Rory heard Tristan singing, "A dazzling place I never knew, but when I'm up here it's crystal clear…"

"Oh my God," Rory laughed.

Tristan continued as he dramatically flung his arms out wide and sang out loud, "That now I'm in a whole new world with you," he slowly lowered his arms and stood in front of Rory, inching closer and closer to her face, "now I'm in a whole new world with you," he ended the song with a tender kiss on her waiting lips.

**_Maybe a greater thing will happen  
Maybe all will see  
Maybe our love will catch like fire  
As it burns through me_**

**_What a beautiful smile  
Can It stay for a while  
On this beautiful night  
We'll make everything right_**

AN: Please read and review!

Okay so I just wanted to let all the readers know that the next chapter will jump ahead to their junior year. What happened in between will be explained with flashbacks. I don't believe that it will be confusing, but if you guys have any questioned don't be afraid to ask them!

* * *


	11. Work

AN: Hello everyone! I just wanted to give everyone a heads up; there are probably one or two chapters left before I wrap this story up.

Don't forget that this chapter jumps ahead to their junior year, and don't worry, there will be flashbacks to fill you all in on what went down.

So, as usual, read and review!!!

By the way, there were some lines in here that were taken from the show.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Song: "Work" by Jimmy Eat World

The first day of school was always exciting; new classes, new books, new teachers, new classmates. But Rory wasn't as excited as she always would be. For her first day of her junior year she was very apprehensive. After what happened at the end of last year, and all the incidents that occurred during the summer, she just didn't know what was going to happen.

Would he try and talk to her?

Would he even look at her?

Only time would tell.

She took a deep breath and focused herself. She couldn't let him distract her. She looked at her schedule and read where she had to go for her first class of the day.

English.

As Rory kept her head high, she walked down the crowed hallway to her first period English class.

* * *

**_If you only once would let me  
Only just one time  
Then be happy with the consequence  
With whatever's gonna happen tonight  
Don't think we're not serious  
When's it ever not  
The love we make is give and it's take  
I'm game to play along_**

**_All I can say  
I shouldn't say  
Can we take a ride?  
Get out of this place  
While we still have time_**

He was sitting at a desk in the back of the classroom while nervously tapping his pen on the top of the desk. His eyes were glued on the doorway, praying to the Gods above that they would make her walk through that door. He was making a deal with them. If they let her walk through that door, so that she at least had one class with him, he would promise to do whatever he can to make it work between them. He would put the past in the past and win her back.

Tristan Dugrey was a determined boy, and when he saw her beautiful-self walking into his English class, he felt like it was a sign. A sign that was telling him that they were meant to be, that what they had really was real.

Now that she was in his class, he prayed to the Gods one final time. He was begging them to make her still feel for him, what he still strongly felt for her.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

SUMMER

_He didn't care what people thought. He didn't care if he was to young to have these strong feelings. All that mattered was what he knew. And at the moment all he knew was that Rory was it. There would be no one better than her._

_That's why he was in Stars Hollow. He needed to talk to her, but first he needed to set her boyfriend straight._

_He walks into Doose's and scans the small store, he quickly spots Dean's giant frame stocking shelves. Calmly, Tristan walks over._

"_Excuse me stock boy, could you tell me where I can find the shortening?" he asks him with a smirk. He then takes notice to what Dean is wearing, "Now that is a fine looking apron. I mean it, I mean, really sensational."_

_Dean stops working and faces the blonde, "What are you doing here? _

"_Well, to be honest, there's something I wanted to ask you," he picks up two bags of flour from the near by shelf, "In your professional opinion, which one of these would make my cakes fluffier?"_

"_You drove all the way out here just to be a jerk?"_

"_Oh, no. I'm here for Rory."_

"_What?" Dean wasn't sure if he was hearing him correctly_

"_Yeah," he said, "I'm getting her back." _

"_Look, I think you better leave," Dean warned him._

_With a smirk Tristan drops a bag of flour on the floor, "Oops! God I am so sorry. I am such a klutz. Here, let me," He drops some money on the floor, "This should cover it."_

_Dean makes a move to lunge at Tristan, but luckily Rory showed up stopping the fight._

"_Rory," Dean says shocked, "What are you doing here?"_

"_News travels fast in the Hollow," was all she said to her boyfriend. She then turns to her ex, "What is it that you're doing here?"_

"_We need to talk," he tells her, looking at her._

_Rory can't turn away, it's as if his eyes have a hold on her._

"_Just get the hell out of here," Dean was getting nervous, he didn't like that there was a_ _possibility that Richie Rich was going to take his girl away from him again._

"_I'll take care of it, Dean," she says still looking at Tristan, "Outside," she tells him before leading the way outside of the market._

_Satisfied, Tristan throws a smirk at Dean and follows Rory._

"_What are you doing here?" she asks him annoyed and angry as soon as they are both outside._

"_Rory, can we just take a ride? We need to talk--"_

"_No we don't," she tells him._

"_Why are you doing this?" he asks her with sad eyes._

**_All the best DJs are saving  
Their slowest song for last  
When the dance is through  
Its me and you  
Come on would it really be so bad  
The things we think might be the same  
But I won't fight for more  
Its just not me to wear it on my sleeve  
Count on that for sure_**

**_All I can say  
I shouldn't say  
Can we take a ride?  
Get out of this place  
While we still have time  
You want to take a ride?  
Get out of this place  
While we still have time  
Yeah - We still have time_**

_She remains silent._

"_Why are you pushing me away?"_

"_I'm not--"_

_He was getting frustrated, "God damn it Rory, yes you are," he ran a hand through his hair, "Why did you even end it?"_

"_Because you cheated on me!" _

"_That's bullshit and you know it--"_

"_I saw the two of you, kissing," she said, tears were threatening to fill her eyes._

"_No, what you saw was Summer kissing me," he told her, "You know that that kiss meant nothing to me."_

_Rory remained silent._

_Tristan couldn't believe this; she wasn't fighting for him like he was fighting for her._

"_I was trying to be a one-girl type of guy," he tells her exhausted._

"_Tris--"_

"_And I wanted that one girl to be you, but its obvious that you're not ready for a real relationship," he told her almost as if he was mocking her, "I guess you're not ready to leave the safe and boring Dean. But whatever, I hope you and Dean are happy," he says as he begins to back away from her, "But I promise you that you will come to your senses, and when you do, I'm not gonna bother with you."_

_Rory continued to remain silent._

"_Have a nice life Gilmore," he told her. "I'm sure I'll somehow manage without you," he added with a cruel smile. He didn't even bother giving her a second look before he stepped into his car and sped off._

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

During the day something happened that Tristan did not expect; Rory had approached him.

"Hey," she quietly said, avoiding his surprised eyes, "Can we talk?"

He slowly shut his locker and faced the beautiful creature besides him, "Now you want to talk?"

He mentally slapped himself for being so mean, he had promised himself that he was not going to do this; if he was given the opportunity of talking to her and fixing this big mess, he was going to take full advantage of it.

"Sorry, but like you said, we have nothing to talk about," he brushed past her and made his way down the hall to his next class.

_**Can't say I was never wrong  
But some blame rests on you  
Work and play they're never okay  
To mix the way we do**_

**_All I can say  
I shouldn't say  
Can we take a ride?  
Get out of this place  
While we still have time  
You want to take a ride?  
Get out of this place  
While we still have time  
We still have time_**


	12. Love Remains The Same

Chapter 12

Song: "Love Remains The Same" by Gavin Rossdale

**_A thousand times I've seen you standing  
Gravity like a lunar landing  
You make me want to run till I find you  
I shut the world away from here  
I drift to you, you're all I hear  
As everything we know fades to black_**

**_Half the time the world is ending  
Truth is I am done pretending_**

**_I never thought that I  
Had anymore to give  
You're pushing me so far  
Here I am without you  
Drink to all that we have lost  
Mistakes we have made  
Everything will change  
But love remains the same_**

She regretted it; she regretted ending it. She knew that that kiss between him and Summer didn't mean anything, but she came to the conclusion that she was taking the easy way out. She assumed that sooner or later it was going to come to an end. She just made it sooner rather than later.

Rory and Tristan together wouldn't have worked; he was too unpredictable for Rory. She needed someone like Dean; boring, predictable, and passive.

Tristan on the other hand was dangerous, unpredictable, confrontational and things wouldn't be all rainbows and butterflies. They would have had their ups and downs because just like Tristan had told her, their relationship was and would have continued to be a real relationship.

What they had was real.

And she just threw it away.

But she was going to try and get it back.

The first step in doing so was done.

She had broken up with Dean last night; she had to stop lying to herself.

The next thing that she had to do was talk to Tristan; if he wanted to or not, he was going to listen.

* * *

"Tonight would be perfect," Bowman told Duncan and Tristan.

"I'm all in man," Tristan told them.

"So how--"

"Tristan we need to talk," Rory said, interrupting Duncan as she came up to the trio.

"I'm kind of busy right now, Mary," Tristan said with a quick glance in her direction.

"Tristan--"

"He said he's busy," Bowman said with a sleezy smirk.

Rory wasn't backing down, as a matter of fact, she stepped closer to the boys, "And I said that we needed to talk, so I suggest you mind your own business before you make yourself look like a fool."

Bowman's smirk grew, "Do you have any idea who you're talking to, Mary?"

"I could care less," Rory told him completely not intimidated, "What I do know is that I'm not talking to the one person that I do want to talk to."

Bowman wasn't going to allow anyone, especially a girl, talk to him like that. He took another step forward and got in her face, but Tristan wasn't having that, "Back off man," he told him as he grabbed his arm and pulled him away from Rory.

"I'll see you guys tonight," Tristan told the guys before walking away from them, and Rory.

But luckily, Rory was very persistent and didn't give up too easily.

"Tristan, I want to talk to you--"

"Save it Rory," he told her with such force, "You passes up the opportunity to talk over the summer when I went to see you."

"You didn't come to see me, you went to torture Dean," she corrected him.

"If that's true then why was it Dean, that was torturing me? Huh?" he challenged her as he got in her face; at this point most of the student body had crowded around to see the showdown that they knew was bound to happen, "Just the simple thought of you two being together and him being the one that got to touch you tortured me."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about--"

"You're not as smart as you think, Gilmore," he told her so rudely, "Can't you see that whatever it is that you have to say to me, I don't want to hear?"

"But--"

"But nothing, when I was telling you that we belonged together, when I was fighting for you, you didn't even care. You just stood there as if you couldn't care any less," he said raising his voice.

"I know and I'm sorry," she told him with tears in her eyes, "I know I made a mistake--"

"So now that you finally realized that you're the one who fucked up, I'm just suppose to come running back as if the things you did and said didn't hurt me?" he asked with a humorless chuckle.

"Tris--"

"I'm not that type of guy, Rory, and you know it," he told her, "I'm not Dean, but I guess that's why you ran away from us, because I'm not running back to you with open arms and ready to forgive and forget. That's not who I am and that's who I'm never going to be. Things in life don't come easy, if they do, then they are not worth to have."

He didn't give her the opportunity to respond because by the time she over came the shock, he was already half way to his car.

* * *

**_I find a place where we escape  
Take you with me for the space  
The city buzz sounds just like a fridge  
I walk the streets through seven bars  
I have to find just where you are  
The faces seem to blur  
They're all the same_**

**_Half the time the world is ending  
Truth is I am done pretending_**

**_I never thought that I  
Had anymore to give  
You're pushing me so far  
Here I am without you  
Drink to all that we have lost  
Mistakes we have made  
Everything will change  
But love remains the same_**

She couldn't give up that easily, she had to let him know.

That's why she was standing outside his house with the front door open and him standing in the dooreay with a duffle bag in his right hand.

"Rory," he said, "I—what are you doing here?"

"I'm in the car, hurry up," his father tells him as he brushed past the young couple and to the car.

"Where are you going?" Rory asked; her voice gave away that she was scared.

"My dad had me pulled out of school," was all he said as he looked at the bag in his hand. He kept telling himself to not look her in the eyes because if he did he wouldn't be able to go through with what had to be done.

"What do you mean he had you pulled out of school? What happened?"

"Nothing. Just ticked the old man off, that's all," he shrugged, his eyes still averting hers.

"By doing what?" she asked, but he remained silent, "Tristan, come on, tell me."

His eyes connected with hers, "I got in some trouble."

"Trouble involving?"

"Involving Duncan and Bowman, and Bowman's dad's safe."

"Oh no."

"I mean, Bowman had a key. It was supposed to be no big deal. And the crazy silent alarm kicked in."

"You broke into Bowman's dad's safe?"

"Technically; we had a key," he explained.

"You're stupid."

"I know."

"Well, okay, you can apologize and you can put back the money and you can explain that, I don't know, you were going through something."

"I was, I was going through his safe," he gave a half-hearted smile.

"Why would you do this?"

"I don't know. I guess that's something I can ponder at military school."

Rory's eyes grew big, "Military school?" He was leaving her.

"The police are letting our parents handle it, and in my case that means military school in North Carolina."

"So you were just going to leave without saying bye?"

"I would never do that Rory," he said as he stepped closer to her, "Me and my dad were just on our way to your place."

"You don't have to go," she told him as a tear freely cascaded down her face.

"I do, Mary, I do."

"There's nothing you can…"

"Tristan," Mr. Dugrey calls his name from the car, interrupting the two, "your plane leaves in two hours."

"I'm coming," he tells his father. Turning his attention back to Rory he gets as close as he can get to her. Lifting his free hand up he gently caresses her face, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything I've done."

"It's not your fault, Tristan it's mine," she sobs.

"Baby, please don't cry," he begs her as he wipes away her tears. "I love you," he tells her with all honesty, "But I guess right now just wasn't our time."

"Tris--"

"We're going to be together in the end. You're it for me, Rory, there's no one that could ever replace you. And if they try, I'll feel bad for them because they're wasting their time."

He lowers his head and places a soft kiss on her lips. He looks at her, really looks at her and then goes to the car. He gets to the car and throws his duffle bag in the trunk. He makes his way to the passenger side and opens the door, but Rory calling his name stops him from entering.

"I love you too," he confesses as she crosses arms in front of her chest.

"Try not to stop," was the last thing he tells her, with his signature smirk intact, before getting in the car and driving away from her, away from them.

_**So much more to say  
So much to be done  
Don't you trick me out  
We shall overcome  
It's all left still to play**_

**_We - should have the sun_**  
**_Could have been inside  
Instead we're over here_**

**_Half the time the world is ending  
Truth is I am done pretending  
Too much time too long defending  
You and I are done pretending_**

**_I never thought that I  
Had anymore to give  
You're pushing me so far  
Here I am without you  
Drink to all that we have lost  
Mistakes we have made  
Everything will change  
Everything will change_**

**_I, oh I,  
I wish this could last forever  
I, oh I,  
As if we could last forever_**

**_Love remains the same  
Love remains the same_**

* * *

AN: The End. You probably all hate me, but don't worry, if you really want to see a happily ever after, just be patient and I might give them one, but as of now this story is complete. So please review and let me know exactly what it is you are thinking! Thanks for reading!!! I love you all!!!

By the way some lines were taken from that famous episode where our lovely Tristan leaves us forever…


End file.
